Margaret Winters
Margaret Winters is the main antagonist in Kitty at St Clares. She is the deputy head girl of St Clare's School, but is promoted to head girl when Jennifer Mills loses her position. Margaret is described as extraordinarily pretty, with a dark bob cut that gives her quite an exotic look. History Margaret takes a shine to Alison O'Sullivan, much to the amusement of the third formers. Alison spends much of the term defending Margaret to high heavens, hero-worshipping her. Margaret, by contrast, takes an instant dislike to Kitty Flaherty and her goat McGinty, as Kitty cheeks her. Margaret gets the opportunity to scold Kitty again later, along with Bobby Ellis, when she is positioned outside the dining room to check latecomers. This is when everyone is informed that she is Jennifer Mills' deputy. Margaret uses her position to vent her spite on Kitty, such as giving her lines for a crooked tie. Margaret comes to find Helen Wilkes to do her jobs on Saturday afternoon, but the second form are on a nature walk, so Alison volunteers to do the jobs. This leads to a bust-up between Alison and Helen, which begins the feud between the second and third forms. Alison informs Margaret of the feud whilst chattering in her study. This pleases Margaret, as it was a chance to get back at Kitty, and one or two others who had been disrespectful. Jenny comes into her study, but Margaret lies that Alison didn't tell her a thing, as she doesn't want Jenny to force Janet Robins, head girl of the third, and Grace, head girl of the second, to make up. Alison once again lets slip to Margaret about the midnight trick the third form are planning to play on the second form, so Margaret lies in wait with her camera, and photographs the second form and Jenny together. This gets Jenny suspended as head girl and the second form in trouble, as Margaret anonymously left the photos on Miss Theobald's desk. Margaret is also asked to become head girl when Jenny is forced to resign. The second and third form call a truce to discover the sneak, and deduce that it must be Margaret. Margaret tells Alison that she is sorry to hear of the third form's troubles, falsely expelling any doubt in Alison's mind that Margaret was the sneak. However, Alison finds the photographs and the negatives in Margaret's study, and takes them to the second and third forms as evidence. Kitty is summoned to Margaret's study for a telling off after misbehaving, and creates so much havoc that Margaret is determined to get her back. Later, Alison, put up to it by Kitty, tells Margaret that McGinty is prone to "moon-madness" and could get into serious trouble if he goes wild. This gives Margaret the tools she needs to get McGinty sent away and Kitty into trouble. That night, the third and second form organise a midnight feast whilst Kitty sneaks out after Margaret. Margaret tempts McGinty to the kitchen garden with carrots and tells him to go wild, but McGinty decides to let his unexpected supper go down, and so Margaret destroys the little garden herself. Unbeknownst to her, Kitty is lying in wait - with her camera! She photographs her destroying the garden, and at the end, McGinty head butts her into the compost heap. After Margaret goes, Kitty takes McGinty back to the stables. Kitty develops the photographs and plays them in a slideshow to the whole school. Miss Theobald forces Margaret to resign as head girl, and Jenny is reinstated. As Margaret has 1 term left, she is allowed to stay, and her father promises to pay for the damage to the garden. Category:St Clare's Student Category:Head Girl